


Forest Fun Times

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Female Jaune, Futanari, Genderswap, Male to Female, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Jeanne(Female Jaune) and Ruby are just fucking in a forest.





	Forest Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are 18+. Also why I want to, I don't really right a lot of lewd stuff so any helpful criticism would be appreciated.

Ruby looked around to make sure the area was clear of threats. She checked behind all the nearby trees and elevated cliffs for any hidden Grimm, or bandits looking to ambush her while her gurard was down, or at the very least get a free show. Once she made sure that the coast was clear, she started to undress. She undid the pin that kept her cloak on her shoulders and neatly folded it as she placed it on the ground. Just as she was about to take off her skirt she heard a nearby bush start to rustle. Not wanting to take any risk, she immidieatly pulled out Crescent Rose and lunged at the purpitrator bush.   
Before she had a chance to attack she heard a familiar voice come from the bush.

“WAIT PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!! IT’S ME JEANNE DON’T CLEAVE ME PLEASE IN TWO!!!” The bush pleaded. Ruby just slung Crescent Rose on her shoulder and gave the bush a confused look. 

“Jeanne, why are you trying to sneak up on me?” Ruby asked as she walked closer to her bush girlfriend. 

“I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you. I…I was jus-” Before Jeanne had a chance to stutter out an excuse, Ruby peered into the bush only to find her blonde girlfriend on her hands and knees tugging at her snagged clothes.   
Jeanne’s clothes were caught in some thorns that were in the bush. Ruby started to snicker at her captured girlfriend. 

“Please let me have some semblance of dignity and don’t ask any questions.” Jeanne pleaded with her snickering girlfriend. Ruby allowed her girlfriend to keep her small shread of dignity as she walked over to her trapped teammate and cut away the throns that held her. Jeanne fell out of the bush and infront of Ruby. Jeanne looked up at her, “Thank you Ruby. Are you wearing the panties I gave you for your birthday?” Jeanne asked as she laid on her back. Ruby lifted up her skirt so that Jeanne could get a better look. “Nice, why are you out here by yourself?” Jeanne asked. Ruby walked back over to where she was before she attempted to murder her girlfriend. 

“I was going to take a bath and wash my clothes.” Ruby said as she directed her still prone girlfriend toward the pond she placed her cloak near. After having her girlfriend point out her reason for being alone in the forest, Jeanne took a quick sniff at her pits and realized that she could also use a wash as well. 

“That’s a good idea, you mind if I join?” Jeanne asked as she got up and started to take off her boots. Ruby just smiled at her now stripping girlfriend. 

“Not at all, come on follow me.” Ruby said as she took off her skirt. The couple were now sitting together naked by a fire as they were waiting for their clothes to finish drying. The two were sitting on a blanket that Ruby brought with her so that their naked bodies weren’t directly on the grass. 

“You were prepared for this huh.” Jeanne asked as she held her smaller girlfriend close to her. Ruby just smiled and wrapped her arms around her taller knights waist. 

“If we’re going to be traveling between villages for a long period of times then we need to be able to find ways to stay clean.” Ruby said. Jeanne just nodded in response to her words. 

“So it’ll take a while for our clothes to warm up huh?” Jeanne asked as she stared at the fire.Ruby just nodded in response.   
“Yeah it will.” Ruby gave her taller girlfriend a mischievous smile, “I have a fun way to pass the time.” Ruby said as she moved toward her girlfriends front. Jeanne’s confused face quickly turned to surprise as she watched Ruby grab her flaccid cock and start rubbing it. While she was playing with her cock, Ruby leaned forward and started to suck on her girlfriends left tit.   
“Oh, I..I guess we’re doing this now huh?” Jeanne said as she let her girlfriend go to work on her. Ruby locked eyes with Jeanne as she continued to suck on her tit, the free hand that wasn’t stimulating her now growing cock moved over to her other breast and started to massage it, occasionally pulling and flicking her nipple. Jeanne let out a loud moan as from her girlfriends foreplay.   
Once her cock reached it’s full-inch length, Ruby released Jeanne’s breast and moved down to her fully erect penis, never breaking eye contact as she moved. She then took a slow lick from the base of her shaft to the tip of her penis, once she reached the I she circled the head with her tongue and then repeating the process. Jeanne was now breathing heavily as she watched her girlfriend. Once she was back at the head of her penis, Ruby opened her mouth and shoved Jeanne’s entire cock into her mouth in one go. Jeanne threw her head back and let out another loud moan. 

“Fuck that feels so good Ruby.” Jeanne moaned as she ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair. Ruby started suck harder on her cock as she continued to bob up and down, the forest was filled with the sounds of Ruby sucking, and Jeanne moaning her small lover’s name.  
“Ruby I’m about to cum!” Jeanne warned as started to buck into her lover’s cock. Ruby doubled down on her bobbing speed and sucked harder as her girlfriend started to go from moaning to screaming erratically. With one final buck into her mouth, Jeanne unloaded her load into her waiting mouth. Ruby swallowed every once of cum she was given by her knight girlfriend, she slowed down her speed so that she could help Jeanne come down from her orgasm. Once she had calmed down, Ruby pulled off her cock with a loud pop sound. Jeanne sat up so that she could kiss Ruby. When she made contact with her lips though she felt Rub push something warm and salty into her mouth. Jeanne pulled away from her girlfriend in surprise, “Did you just put my cum into my mouth?”   
Ruby couldn’t help but burst out laughing at her girlfriends reaction to her prank. Jeanne just gave the laughing girl a miffed look, Ruby was laughing so hard that she fell on her back. Jeanne used this opportunity to pounce on her incapacitated girlfriend and pin her to the ground by grabbing her hands and forcing them above her head. Ruby stopped laughing and gave the pinning girl a sheepish chuckle. 

“Hey Jeanne, you’re not mad right? It was still pretty sexy right?” Jeanne just loomed over the pined girl with a predatory smile.   
“Yeah Rubes-” Ruby knew she was in for a rough time when Jeanne called her Rubes, “-It was pretty hot, and now I need to repay you don’t I.” Jeanne then held down both of Ruby’s hands with one hand, and she moved the now free hand down to her cock and start to rub it up against Ruby’s slit. Ruby started to squirm from her girlfriends teasing, she was already wet from getting her knight off, and now she was sensitive to any stimulation. 

“Ngh, Jeanne I’m sorry for laughing at you. Please don’t tease me, I’m already worked up.” Ruby pleaded with her. Jeanne continued to rub her for a few more seconds before deciding that she had had enough.   
Jeanne got up from Ruby and grabbed her hand so that she could lift her up. She then spun her horny girlfriend around and placed her hands up against a tree. Ruby’s hands were placed against the tree, and she was bent over with her ass sticking out. Jeanne then lined up her cock with her girlfriends entrance, and entered her girlfriend with one sudden thrust. Ruby moaned loudly as she felt herself get filled by Jeanne. 

“Wow, someone was excited wasn’t she?” Rub just pressed her face into the tree so that Jeanne couldn’t see how red her face was. Jeanne then started to thrust at a steady pace at first, earning several lewd moans, and gasps from the penetrated girl. As Jeanne continued to fuck her, Ruby started to moan louder, and breath heavier. 

“Jeanne…faster…please.” Ruby pleaded with Jeanne. In order to get a better angle, and to increase her thrust speed, Jeanne lifted one of Ruby’s legs into the air, and moved closer to her. Ruby screamed in pleasure from the change in position. Jeanne then started to thrust with so much speed and force that she was forcing the smaller girls body up against the tree. Jeanne was using all her focus on not cumming that she didn’t notice her girlfriend had already cummed twice. Ruby was now a drooling mess as she continued to be fucked by her taller knight.  It was getting to the point that Jeanne couldn’t hold out anymore. 

“Ruby, I…I can’t…can’t-” Before Jeanne had a chance to finish her sentence, she gave one last powerful thrust into her drooling girlfriend and came into her. Since Ruby was barley conscious she didn’t shriek or moan her lovers name. She just shuddered as she was filled, and she squirted all over her thrusting girlfriends pelvis. As the two girls came down from their orgasm, Jeanne backed off of Ruby, and lowered her down to the ground. “Oh dear, you alright Ruby?” Jeanne asked as she finally realized her girlfriends current state. Ruby didn’t respond to Jeanne’s question, she just started to giggle like a madwomen. It was then that Jeanne looked over to their clothes that were hanging over the fire. She then grabbed their clothes and walked back to her unconscious girlfriend. “Hey Ruby, our clothes are done.” Ruby was still unresponsive. Jeanne just wrapped her in her clothes picked her up and wrapped her in her clothes being careful not to get any of the cum that was leaking out of her vagina onto her cloak.  
“Well, let’s just go back to camp and rest there. I guess I’ll  see you in the morning then.” Jeanne said as she made her way back to their campsite.


End file.
